timelapsefandomcom-20200215-history
Timelapse
Timelapse is a fiction science-fiction drama series that would air on BBC One. It is similar to another British show called Primeval, but this is set in a parallel world to it, and is a lot more fantastical than Primeval. In addition, it airs post-watershed, and is a lot darker, and much more adult than the original Primeval. It includes many things never seen in the Primeval franchise, such as use of extreme profanity, sexual intercourse, and violent, gory onscreen deaths. It also has a a strong focus on LGBT relationships. It is mainly set in Cardiff, Wales, but occasionally goes out of the country, into different parts of the world. Main Characters Living Jenny Peter - technician Recurring Characters Perry Andrews - soldier, Jenny's husband Deceased Main Characters Kevin Sampson - team leader, Sam's brother Sam Sampson - third in command, Kevin's sister Thomas Hanson - fourth in command Dean McCoud - paleontologist, anatomist, biologist Will Deats - government official who ran the operation "Kiera" - second in command, Sam's girlfriend/boyfriend Recurring Characters Michken Thems - soldier, physicist Lily Kimmel - Jenny's replacement when she is out in the field Fredrick Canton - Dean's boyfriend Kyle Zane - government official who takes over the operation after Will retires Themes The series has several running themes within it. One is trust and friendship. Kevin and Sam have kept secrets from the team, and after they are revealed, their friendships with their teammates are never the same again, with them not trusting them as much as they used to. However, the series also shows that trust can be brought back, as Kevin eventually gains back at least some of the trust he used to have. Another theme is humane killing. Kevin feels badly for the animals that have been abused or shot at. He prefers if they are killed instantly to spare a long, painful death. In addition, he seems to feel empathy for the creatures, and when faced with the option of killing them, often takes a lot of emotional stress to overcome his feelings and simply kill them. The only exception is with future predators, and Kevin takes a different approach, almost being prejudice against them. LGBTQ relationships are also a major theme in the series. Kiera and Will are pansexuals, and have had many different relationships with men, women, and non-binary (Kiera is more active than Will). Sam is gay, and Jenny and Dean are bisexual. The majority of the team is non-heterosexual. Indeed, even those who aren't non-heterosexual experience same-sex kissing at some point. Kevin, despite being asexual, is kissed by a man after saving him from a gorgonopsid. He also is kissed by Kiera, but has no sexual attraction to either. During the later part of the series, Kiera and Sam initiate in a relationship. In addition, the future, nearly 75% of the human population is pansexual. Only Thomas Hanson and Michken Thems could be considered 90-100% heterosexual. Episodes Series 1 The Frozen Planet The Mountain Canceled The Cave The Closed Doors Reset Into the Arctic (Part-1) Out of the Water (Part-2) A Sight to See Dead Rocks (Christmas Special) The Black Into the Future Terror of the Crocodiles (Part-1) Closing Eyes (Part-2) Series 2 Boom, Boom, Boom (Part-3) Leaking Fuel (Part-4) Civil War Animal Nature Midnight Sun Scavenged Mistakes The Wrong Place Migration of the Black Sparrows A New World Pouch Cave River of Giants Series 3 Squamazoic (part-1) Devil's Island (part-2) Evolution of Sharks Life in the Freezer Primate of Everest The Abyss (part-1) Crushed (part-2) Shark Killers The Beach Invasion Ghosts of the Past Dark Waters (part-1) Killing Time (part-2) The Girl Who Ruled Time (part-3) Of Darkness and Death (Autumn special) The Endless Sea (Christmas special) Series 4 Black Market Filter Small Worlds Kiera High Altitude Home Series 5 Fear the Queer Carchar Hunaniaeth Cawell The Law of Sacrifice God Save the Queen Defence World War Three Chaos Fallen Penitence Animals Series 1 Llanocetus Anthropornis Dasornis Cave Bear Majungasaurus Anurognathus Sciurumimus Carcharocles megalodon Basking Shark Nyctosaurus Tiktaalik Inostrancevia Future Predator Fasolasuchus Herrerasaurus Series 2 Fasolasuchus Anurognathus Crocodylus bugtiensis Future Predator Epicyon Mesohippus Ichthyovenator Thylacoleo carnifex Spinosaurus Squalicorax Series 3 Madtsoia Mahajungasuchus Beelzebufo Majungasaurus Carcharocles megalodon Otodus obliquus Leopard Seal Gigantopithecus Sommiosus Canadensis